The Gateway
by Buffy4evr2001
Summary: This time Buffy unleashes a demon with very strong powers and it is her duty to stop him but there is only one way.....
1. The mistake

Gateway   
Entrance to hell   
  
Sunnydale 1971  
  
The god Daskinos walked the earth in the town of Sunnydale. It was all his until a battle with the master. He was sent back to hell. The master and a witch banished him into the firry depths of hell. He wanted revenge upon him  
  
Sunnydale 1997  
  
The slayer destroyed the master and sent him to hell. Daskinos got what he wanted. Now they battled in hell.  
  
Sunnydale 2001  
  
The slayer was in a heated battle with a vampire. She was wearing a red halter-top and some denim pants. She was thrown across the cemetery and crashed into a tombstone. She got up and charged for him. She did a round house kick to his face. He punched her and she fell. She did a swoop kick that sent him landing on the ground. then she staked him  
  
She began to walk away  
  
Magic box  
  
Buffy entered the store. The gang was assembled. Willow and Tara were looking at magazines and Xander was helping moving boxes with Anya.  
  
"Hey" Willow said.  
  
"Hey to you too" Buffy said sitting next to her.  
  
"Oh I gotta question. Are you going to rock climbing trip this weekend?" Willow asked  
  
  
"I don't know, maybe I gotta see if my mom is five by five." Buffy said giggling.  
  
"Ok. You see I want to go but Tara is afraid of heights and I want a buddy to go." Willow confessed.  
  
"Ok then since you put it that way I'll go." Buffy said.  
  
"Wilderness me and Xander would so like to have sex next to the trees." Anya said with a smile on her face mixed with anticipation.   
  
"Cool I'm in" Xander added.  
  
Saturday   
  
The gang were all packing into Giles car for the overnight trip. They were extremely smushed. Willow, Tara, Xander, and Anya sat in the back while Buffy sat in the passenger side.  
  
Buffy turned on the radio and some country music.  
  
"God Giles why don't you ever listen to good music?" she asked.  
  
"Hey I like country." Anya screamed.  
  
Buffy quickly changed the station and made herself comfortable. She then dozed off. In her dream she saw a cave and a portal. At the entrance she saw a demon pour out. Then it flashed to her friends dying. Then the portal closed with Dawn in it.  
  
She jumped up startled. The gang looked at her.  
  
"Uh I had a little dream. Nothing big just bunnies," she said nervously. "I- I'm hungry. You guys don't think I can dip into the picnic basket?"  
  
"No ho" Anya screamed. "I slaved over a hot stove for that chicken and no one not even the slayer is gonna eat until we are sitting on a picnic blanket surrounded by ants."  
  
"Okay" she said thinking of a comeback. "Bitch"  
  
She and Willow burst into laughter.   
  
Mountains  
  
Giles dropped them off and went on his way. The gang was there and there were about fifty other students and family members. Anya and Xander went up the bike path. Willow and Buffy snickered cause they knew what those two were going to do. Tara then ran to catch up but got the hint that they might not want company. So she took her time.  
  
Willow and Buffy started to climb up the mountain. Buffy was doing great. She wasn't even climbing just hopping every few steps. Willow was very happy. The wind blowing threw her ponytail. They made it to the top.  
  
They had brought the blanket in Willow's backpack. They set up for the gang. Buffy's eyes wondered over to a cave. Suddenly she got a flash, it was the same cave in her dream.. she wondered over to it.  
  
"Will, I will be right back." She said.  
  
She made her way to the entrance. Bats creeped out at her waking what ever was in there. Suddenly a demon popped outt at her.  
  
"You dare wake me." It said picking up a sword. She ran out into open space back on the field.  
  
The demon chased after her. As it was about to grab her by the back she did a backflip landing behind him. She kicked him. He fell and swung at her. She dodged it. She kicked the sword from him picking it up for herself. He lunged as she poked out the sword it went threw his heart.  
  
"You fool, you just did what you cant un-do." The demon stammered. "Hell is open the demon Daskinos will rise and you would have wished I killed you."  
  
Hell  
  
The portal back to earth opened. He stepped through it. He entered the earth realm once again.  
  
Mountains  
  
The gang all sat around in a circle. They ate and laughed. Buffy didn't even bother to mention about the demon. They were not even worried about tomorrow if it should even come..........................  
  
To be continued in the gathering  



	2. The gathering

Gateway  
The gathering  
  
Cave  
  
Daskinos was sitting in the cave he recently came out of the portal. He wanted to summon his allies from hell. However, he needs tools. The bones of a slayer and he was going to get it.  
  
Magic box  
  
Giles sat at a table reading a book. He was waiting for the gang to get back.  
  
"Hey, Giles" Buffy said entering the shop with the gang behind her.  
  
"How was your trip?" he asked.  
  
"Cool, me and Xander had sex" Anya said looking at Xander.  
  
"To much information" he said.  
  
"Buffy killed a demon." Willow exclaimed.  
  
"You did?" he asked  
  
"No biggie, all he said was you did something you couldn't reverse." She said taking up a seat.  
  
"What did he mean exactly?" he said looking her way.  
  
"I don't know he had an ax type thingy he tried to use on me." She said staring at the wall. "But that is all in the past... hour. I am so not worrying about it."  
  
"Were was it?"  
  
"In a cave. I had a nightmare about it and then I saw it. It was really freaky."  
  
"Cave in Sunnydale. It could have been something big." He said opening a book. "Here it is. The vortex into hell will awaken him. As he king of death will rise again to drink the blood of the last man on earth. He was banished into hell and a guard of the vortex to watch over him. If and only if the guard is destroyed he will rise."  
  
"Ok I am not liking this." She said  
  
"Neither am I" Xander said.  
  
"So I kill this thing before it hurts anyone." She said. "I am going to go back to this cave"  
  
"You need any help." Willow asked, "I am so ready for a battle"  
  
"No I did this. My bad. Look I will be ok." She said walking out the door.  
  
Cave   
  
Daskinos was waiting he felt the slayer was near. She climbed up the mountain. She then stood in the entrance.  
  
"Hey looking for me?" she asked. "I am here and eew" she said looking at the monster. Daskinos was 6 feet 10 inches. In addition, had horns sticking out each side of his head.  
  
He walked toward her. " I need your bones"  
  
"Okay we just met and you are already trying to jump my bones." She said jokingly.  
  
He grabbed her by the neck and tossed her across he room. She came back charging. She threw punches to him. He blocked clearly stronger than her. He punched her sending her to the ground. She felt paralyzed. However, she got back up and started to kick him.  
  
He tossed her out the cave. And she landed outside. She was unconscious he crept toward her. The gang came running with crosses and weapons shooting. Giles took Buffy and picked her up. Willow and Tara put up a field to protect them.  
  
Magic box  
  
Buffy was lying down still asleep. Until she woke up. Buffy walked toward the gang.  
  
"Hey, I was asleep huh?" she asked  
  
"Yeah you got beaten" Giles said.  
  
"Oh I didn't know."  
  
"I have found it in the codex. Daskinos needs to raise his brethren and how he shall rise them he needs the..." Giles said clearly upset by what he saw.  
  
"What?" Buffy asked  
  
"The bones of a slayer."  
  
"Oh that's all." She said then noticed. "Oh that's bad he needs me."  
  
"Yeah that's about it." Xander said.  
  
"Look I know what I have to do. Giles see what can stop him and I will go see if he is making any progress in his hunts." She said.  
  
Cave  
  
Daskinos was sitting with a friend a vampire. He held a bag.  
  
"I have the bones of a slayer the one named Kendra." The vampire said.  
  
"Thank you" he said as he began to recite a spell. Buffy was listening to theconversation she burst in.  
  
"Hey so you are back. Ready to die." He asked the slayer but he was more insisting that she was going to die.  
  
"You tell me." She said jumping towards him in full battle mode.  
  
He took her arm. And rapped it around her back getting her into a submission stance. She was losing and losing fast. While she was pinned the vampire charged for her. He came about a foot close as she stuck up her heel and he burst into ashes.  
  
He flipped her over to the wall and she fell again. The ground open and he threw the bones in and around the city, an earthquake erupted. His brethren rose. They were all strong. She did a backflip getting loose. She ran out of the cave scared as one began to chase her. She fell and he tossed her. She began to cry tears burst from her eyes and he kicked her. She never cried until now.  
  
"Let her go. She cant do anything now. Grab a seat honey hell is open." Daskinos said  
  
"Save me a seat" she replied running.  
  
Magic box  
  
Buffy burst into the shop.  
  
"Are you okay?" Giles said as they ran to her aid.  
  
"He rose his friends."  
  
"How?" Willow asked.  
  
"Kendra's bones they dug her up."  
  
"Well I have some bad news. The only way for us to stop him is by the blood of the one who opened him" Giles said.  
  
Buffy's eyes bulged. "oh"  
  



End file.
